Sexy Multi-fandom Drabbles and Ficlets
by Vema
Summary: A fun departure from my longer fics, look here for ideas for requests! Responses will be approximately 100-1000 words in most cases. See inside for more details and an example.
1. Chapter 1

_**Semi-NSFW meme — Stole this idea from another website. Totally not my idea! Lol. But, if you pick a pairing and a number or two and send it to me, I'll write you a little drabble or ficlet! **_

_**.**_

_**1… grinding up against the other**_  
_**2… moaning the other's name**_  
_**3… stripping off**_  
_**4… sexting**_  
_**5… giving the other a strip tease**_  
_**6… giving a lap dance**_  
_**7… being drenched whilst wearing white**_  
_**8… leaping into the other's arms**_  
_**9… confessing a fetish**_  
_**10… pinning the other against a wall**_  
_**11… trying to turn the other on**_  
_**12… successfully turning the other on**_  
_**13… turning the other off**_  
_**14… tying up the other**_  
_**15… spanking the other**_  
_**16… having some "private time" and the other accidentally walking in**_  
_**17… having a "friend" over and the other accidentally interrupting**_  
_**18… flashing the other**_  
_**19… having a wet dream and calling the other's name during it**_  
_**20… bending over seductively to pick something up for the other**_  
_**21… leaving hickeys on the other**_  
_**22… trying to play footsie with the other during a meeting**_  
_**23… trying to go down on the other, under the table, during dinner**_

_**.**_

_**On the very probable instance that I don't know who the characters are, please be patient if I ask for a few details. On occasion, I may decline the request if I'm too busy or completely uninterested in the pairing. Feel free to examine my works and my favorites to see what I'm familiar with. I just needed to do something that was easy and fun before I work on my many longer writing projects. This first chapter is an example! Hope you like!**_

*o0o*

**Logan/Marie X-Men Movieverse, between X1-X2, prompt #21 and #7.**

*o0o*

Fucking rain storm. Logan growled loudly as he pulled over under a nearby rocky outcropping, feeling extreme frustration. After finally persuading Rogue to take a ride on Cyclops' stolen bike, they'd been having a wonderful time. He had at least, feeling her small frame pressed snugly against his back and her gloved hands clasped on his stomach. The feeling's he'd had for the kid had never been exactly fatherly, though he tried to give her what she needed. Right then, all he could think was that her breasts were against him and that more intense hea against his rear where her legs were spread... Well, it was hard to stay focused. The clouds had caught up with them twenty minutes later, twenty minutes too late to head back to the Mansion.

It had been seven more before he'd found the likely spot, and he turned the engine off with a huff. "Sorry, kid," he growled. "Shoulda watched the weather report first."

"Ah don't mind a little rain, Sugar," she said, giggling as she took off her helmet and ran off into the downpour.

Logan smiled, leaning on his ride (it was practically his, anyway...). Happiness suffused him, an unknown emotion before this little slip of a girl had entered his life. He'd often considered his reaction to her; it had been a gut instinct that day on the train, his promise to take care of her, but nothing had ever felt more right. The same as the day she's snuck into his trailer. He smiled as she twirled, arms outstretched and looking like the child she no longer was. Now that they weren't riding, he could pick up her scent again and it was sweet on the wet air, mixing intriguingly with the scent of soil and loam of the wilderness around the rural road they'd found.

He frowned, watching her become drenched in her white, long-sleeved shirt. "Kid, get back under here!" he growled, realizing how the water was going to cling to her, and fucking Jesus Christ, he wasn't ready for the rush of burning need that went through him as he thought about it.

"Make me!" she laughed, starting to run.

The Wolverine took over at that, and he came back to his senses in a puddle of water, hovering over her as she stared up at him with a strange combination of hope and fright in her chocolate eyes. His gaze dropped to her chest, a low rumble rising up inside him at the well defined shadow of her pebbled nipples under the wet cotton.

"Logan...?" The soft voice brought his face back to her mouth. How he longed to kiss those rosy lips, but... he'd have to settle for a little less. He sealed his mouth on the spot over her collar bone, sucking hard through the soaked white fabric covering it.

Some water rushed onto his tongue, but he could taste her in it, and he snarled as he bit down hard on the soft, cloth covered flesh. He vaguely heard a small shriek, but instead of the resistance he'd expected, she arched up invitingly.

"Logan!"

It was strangled and desperate, music to his ears. His own voice answered her, a dangerous hiss that spoke of possession. "Marie..."

*o0o*

_**There we go, just a little, sexy ficlet to take the edge off. Please review! :)**_


	2. JaimeBrienne Game of Thrones

**Hey there, folks! Got another request on here, and threw it together in record time for a small respite from my multi-chapter fics. Hope everyone enjoys!**

.

*o0o*

.

_**Jaime/Brienne, Game of Thrones Showverse, during their time at King's Landing, prompt #10**_

.

*o0o*

.

She was not beautiful, but there were parts of her that were.

Her pale silvery hair, so blonde it would even seem out of place were she a Lannister, was drawing to his eye. Her bright blue eyes, rivaling even the brightest ocean water, pierced him in ways he'd never experienced. Like she saw him, saw his true self in a way no one ever had. Even the somewhat masculine curve of her jaw was enticing, urging him kiss it tenderly.

Where the drapery of women caused Brienne to seem ludicrous and ungainly, her specially crafted tunic and trousers fit her well. When he was with her dressed in rich blues, teals, and golds, she seemed an enchanting creature, his match in all things, even physical. Perhaps that was what he had been looking for all along, an equal to stand beside him. They hid in the shadows around the King's Landing, discussing Sansa and Arya and Brienne's mission, when Jaime only wanted to put their lips to better use.

One day, he noticed that even the parts of her that other's taunted were beloved to him. The callouses of her hands, the breadth of her shoulders, the sureness of her stance. He was beginning to find Cersei's moods and needs a burden, and Brienne seemed the sort of lady he really wanted to spend his life with, though as a member of the King's Guard that was unlikely.

One day, in the gardens, she was pushing him to take Sansa from his brother and let her deliver the child to Catelyn, and he kissed her.

Brienne struck him instantly, paused, and pushed him against the stone wall behind which they hid. Her voice made his name a low oath as she forced her leg between his thighs and took his lips again.

.

*o0o*

.

**Feel free to send me suggestions, and I'll get to them as I can! Hope you enjoyed the ficlet!**


End file.
